


NREM stage 1-3

by or_else



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_else/pseuds/or_else
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim might possibly be a little in love with Bones's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	NREM stage 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> So.  
> This is my first fic that hasn't sat unread and unfinished in my folder. Criticism is more than welcome. 
> 
> The lyrics at the beginning are from "Bad Dream" by Keane.

_i wake up_

_it’s a bad dream_

_no one on my side_

_i was fighting_

_but I just feel too tired to be fighting_

_guess I’m not the fighting kind_

~*~*~*~

It had become a routine, much as Jim hated to admit to it. He normally hated anything that even remotely resembled predictability and took pride in being unpredictable. But this, this he didn’t mind so much.

Mostly because Bones’s bed smelled fucking _awesome_.

And it was always a plus if the source was present as well. After he had just pulled a double shift after his classes and barely made it out of his shoes, let alone the rest of his clothes, Bones would collapse face first into his bed and promptly pass out.

It was adorable. _And_ he couldn’t complain that Jim was a goddamn octopus when he draped himself over him.

Besides, Jim didn’t usually sleep with people in beds. He himself wasn’t opposed to sleeping in beds by himself, but he hadn’t _slept_ in bed with another person since his brother. It should be important, momentous even, but somehow it wasn’t because it was just Bones. It felt right, like sleeping without socks.

Anyways.

One night he had noticed the little metal thing that was attached to Bones’s chest, just below his pectorals on his sternum. It wasn’t very big or bulky, just a flat little disk that had a light that was blinking in time with its host’s breathing. He started to ask what it was for when he noticed that Bones was already fast asleep. He laid his own head down next to his with a smile and decided that he would ask later.

He didn’t.

He didn’t the next day either when Bones was grumbling over his coffee at the PADD that sat on his knee. Or the next day when he was watching those talented hands patch up his own clumsy ones. In fact, by the next week, it had slipped his mind entirely. He continued in this way for another month or so, happily falling asleep in The Bed, whether or not it’s original owner was present or not.

That is, until the night it wasn’t there.

Of course, Jim hadn’t known that it wasn’t there at the time. He had fallen asleep with his head tucked under Bones’s arm, he head right next to his chest. Bones, of course, was unaware of this position as he had been long asleep when Jim had snuck in at o’darkthirty.

He had fallen asleep to the sound of Bones’s steady breathing.

He had woken up to silence.

It had taken himself a few moments to register the fact that he couldn’t hear breathing, even though Bones was _right here_.

_Bones was not breathing_.

Jim bolted up and checked again.

Nope, not breathing.

He swallowed his panic (barely) and shook one of Bones’s shoulders.

“Bones you gotta wake up buddy please Bones wake up…”

The panic was starting to overwhelm him, but he was focused on the task ahead of him. Which was to wake Bones up. Because he wasn’t breathing.

He shook him harder.

_bonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbonesbones_

He hadn’t even noticed that he was still shaking the other man when a hand gripped his wrist.

“Jim.”

_Bonesbonesbonesbonesbo-_

Oh.

“Bones! What the hell man? You sto-”

Bones cut him off. “It’s alright, Jim, I’m alright.”

“But…but you stopped breathing and I couldn’t wake you up and…”

“Jim. I have sleep apnea.”

He knew what that was, sort of, had heard of it. The thing where you stop breathing while sleeping, right? Wasn’t that just a thing babies had and grew out of?

Apparently not.

After he managed to swallow the last of his panic, he looked back up. Bones was touching the spot where the little flat disk usually was. Which reminded him….

“Hey, what was that disk on your chest?”

“Hmmm? Oh, that. It’s my monitor. It wakes me up when I…ya know…”

“Stop breathing? Yeah, Bones, that’s totally not cool. Don’t do that again.”

He said “don’t do that again” but what he meant was “you scared me bones I thought I was going to lose you” but he couldn’t say that because then whatever they had might have would mean something and that scared Jim almost as much as almost losing Bones did.

“Jim. I’ll be ok. I’ve made it this long, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, ok Bones, I just..”

Bones cuffed him lightly on the head. “Go to sleep, Jim. We still have 3 more hours until class.” He smiled and shuffled down so that he was back under the covers. He lifted on corner and looked at Jim, that one eyebrow raised. Jim sighed and rolled under next to Bones. He pressed himself up next to his chest in the same position he had started out in. His ear against Bones’s chest, he could hear him breathing and his heart beating and he fell asleep to the symphony of one Leonard H. McCoy.  


End file.
